Tony and Michelle after Tony s jail sentence
by Anna1988
Summary: Tony and Michelle have to cope with the problems she had while he was in jail and the crimes she had to live through and survive. He does everything he can to help her.
1. Year 1 after Tony s jail sentence

The last year has changed Michelle more then she wants to admit. She and Tony have been married for three years when he went to jail for saving her life and had been pardoned by the president Palmer later. But still the year Tony had spent in jail has changed him to, but not as much as it has changed his beloved wife Michelle. He was worried and did not trust what he saw when he first saw her after he was released from jail.

"What is the matter with you sweetheart?" He pulled back from their embrace a little to look at her directly. "Tony what are you asking? I am just happy to have you back" She was pleading with him to stop asking. "Michelle don't lie to me. What is bothering you honey" "Tony stop it. Stop it now."

He knew that she would not talk to him if he pushed her too hard. Instead she would go back into her nutshell even more. So he decided to let it be until later. He planed to talk to her about it in the evening.

A few hours later. Tony and Michelle are at their house and they are preparing dinner when Tony starts to talk about her erratic behavior. "Michelle" "Tony I am fine." He steped closer to her and pulled her against him. "Michelle now it is only you and me. I want you to talk to me. What is the matter?" "Not now. I want to enjoy having you back." He looked at her closely and could see that she was fighting a battle. "Michelle I see that you want to enjoy having me back but you cannot because something is bothering you. Now what is the matter?" "Tony back off." "Sweetheart I see that something is bothering you. What is it?"

Michelle puts down the plate she is holding and goes into the living room, sits down and the couch, pulls her legs up to her body and puts her arms around her legs. At the view of what just happened. Tony realizes that Michelle's problems have to be even bigger then he had imagined and thought. He turned off the stove and took of his apron and followed her into the living-room, where he found her still sitting on the couch and not moving. When he stepped closer he noticed that she was sitting normal by now and that she was praying.

"Sweetheart" "Tony." She looks up at him cautiously. "What is the matter?" He talks quietly and soothing. "While you have been in prison a lot of things have happened and I did not tell you about them because I did not want to worry you too much. A few days after you were arrested, on November 15th, my mother called me very hysterical and told me to come by my grand-parents house, my father's side. When I came there my grand-parents Donald and Helen were dead. Murdered. They were 87 and 88 years old and died on 15th November 1999. The killer left a note letting me now he is going to stop when we get him.

"I´m so sorry honey."

"It is OK. Just hear me out. Only three months after that my grandparents were killed my parents Donald and Susan died on 3rd of February 2000 and again the killer left me a note telling me that he was not done yet. They were 64 and 62. After that I just hoped it was over but I was wrong. The killer killed again. This time he killed my mother´s parents on 30th of Mai 2000 at their house. Patrick and Caroline were 86 and 84. He also left a not at my grandparents house, letting me know that he will only stop when we get him. On August 28th 2000 I got notified by the police that my brother, his wife Charlotte, and their children Richard and Hailey have been murdered. They were 34, 34, 8 and 4. They are all in a family grave at the National Cemetery. I inherited all four houses, all four trailors and their money and life insurances. All together my grandparents life insurences both over each 50.000. My parents life insurance over 75.000 and the life insurances from my brother, his wife and their children all together over 150.000. All together 325.000 plus the Money from their accounts. If you add that it makes 350.000. I sold my grandparents trailors and the trailor my parents owned. I sold my grandparents trailors for each 15.000 and my parents trailor for 20.000. Now if you at that to the rest it make 375.000. I put the money on an extra bank account and I do not need money for the gardener at the Cemetery because I am taking care of the Grave myself. I kept the photo albums, the pictures and I kept the old furniture my grand-parents, parents and my brother had and put them in our house here. I also kept special clothes, toys other things and all the quilts they home-made. I sold the rest at a garage sale a month ago and emptied all houses and put them up for rent. Every house has renters by now. They are all next to each other on Heather Drive, North Hollywood. I pray to god that he stops murdering because I´m tired of it. I just want him to pay for what he has done and I want to start living a normal life again. I just want to have you and my life back."

"Sweetheart you have your life back and we will find the guy who did it. I promise you we will find him. I am so sorry that you had to go thru this all by yourself and that I could not be there for you and with you." "I was not alone Tony. Jack and Kate helped me out a lot. They took me on their vacation and I also spent a lot of time at their house after each murder and spent a lot of time talking with Jack and Kate. They helped me out a lot and they came by twice as week for dinner and I went to their place twice a week for dinner, too. And Jack called me at least once in the morning and once in the evening to make sure I am OK, even though we saw each other at the office every day. I feel even more comfortable with you back at my side and in your safe arms again."

While telling Tony what happened she did not shed one tear but now after she finished she went to the living-room window and started to sob and shake. When Tony saw that, he was on his feet in seconds and turned Michelle around so that she was facing him and wrapped his arms around her. She just leaned into him and sobbed onto his chest. After a few minutes her legs locked and Tony picked her up and carried her over to the couch. After about half an hour she started to calm down and her breathing soothed a little. After she realized what time it was she turned to Tony and said "I am hungry. Do you mind finishing dinner Tony?" "I will and you stay here and rest."

After dinner he was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen and she was sitting on the sofa. When he entered the living-room she was watching the news on TV. He sat down next to her and kissed her on her temple. She returned the kiss and moments later they were passionately kissing and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He helped her change her clothes and then got changed himself. After that he let himself down on the bed next to her and made an attempt to kiss her belly and to touch the triangle between her legs but she looked up and said. "Tony. Not now maybe later. This was long and exhausting. I just need some rest and a good night sleep." "OK sweetheart you just get comfortable I will stay here. I will be right here with you"

After he said that he could hear his wife breathing calm and when he looked he saw that she was sleeping. And he thought she might not have slept very well during the last year considering what happened to her family. It was only 8 p.m. and Tony decided to call Kate and Jack and talk to them even though he had called after he arrived home, just like he had called President Palmer and Chloe O´Brian.

"Bauer" "Jack it is Tony." "Hey Tony what can I do for you? How is Michelle?" "Michelle is sleeping. She told me what happened and that you and Kate took good care of here. I wanted to thank you for looking after her and taking care of here and taking her on vacation and having her over for dinner twice a week and calling her twice a day."

"Tony we just figured it is what she needed. I think she only ate when she was at our place and when I ate lunch with her during lunch break at work every day. I made sure she ate her lunch every day." Tony was shocked that it seemed that way that Michelle only ate it Jack and Kate. "So she did not eat at home?" "I am sorry Tony but I am 100% sure she did not eat at home. You should have seen her some days. Tired, exhausted and unfed. She also did not sleep. But I made her sleep two hours a day on the couch in my office after lunch and I made her sleep hat our place after our shift twice a week until dinner was ready. That made four hours from 4 to 8 twice a week. When we were on vacation with her Kate and I gave her sleeping pills without her notice so she would sleep 8 hours a night and would get some rest. I hope that was OK with you."

"Sure as hell it is more than OK that you did that Jack. When you would have asked me I would have even given you permission to do the things you did, because I know how stubborn Michelle can be. But I still think she is keeping something from me except the murders of her whole family. Do you know what it is?"

"Tony I honestly do not know but I noticed that she was somehow different since August. It might just only be the anniversary of her grand-parents murder but it might be even more. Kate and I asked her if she was alright and she said it was just the anniversary that shook her up a little. I think it is true that these days in August are still hard on her like the anniversaries of the other murders. I do think there is more to it but I do not know what. I am sorry Tony."

"Thank you Jack I´m just happy she had you and Kate. I will see you soon and good night Jack."

"Night Tony"

Early the next morning Michelle is already in the kitchen making breakfast when Tony enters the kitchen and sees her there. "Morning Honey" "Morning Tony Breakfast is almost ready." He lightly kissed her temple and pulled her into a hug.

"Michelle I talked to Jack yesterday when you were already asleep. He said that he thinks that you are hiding something and quite frankly so am I. Michelle what are you hiding?" She looked at him shocked and did not know what to say. "Nothing" Tony does not believe a word of what Michelle says. But he decides to let it go for the moment because if he pushes her to much she will go back into her nutshell and shut him out completely. After the breakfast she goes into the bedroom to get something and empties the pockets of her jacket when Tony enters the bedroom and sees the piece of paper with the name of a man and his phone number on the table. At this moment Michelle notices Tony´s presence and sits down on the bed and starts to cry.

"Michelle what is the matter? Is this guy responsible for your mood?" He needed to know if someone hurt his wife. "I am sorry Tony I betrayed you." "What are you talking about?" He did not know what she was talking about. "I slept with him once about two months ago. At that point I still thought that you will stay in Jail for twenty years." He was surprised but he could also understand her. She was alone and needed someone. "Michelle. Look at me." He puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up. Michelle looks at him with tears in her eyes. "You had every right to be happy while I was in jail. You thought that I would be in jail for twenty years. I forgive you that you betrayed me because you did not know that Palmer would pardon me. So stop frowning over it we´re good. OK?"

"I am sorry Tony. How can you still love me?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Michelle you had the right to be happy. You do not have to be sorry and I forgive do you hear me? And I will always love you so stop this now and let`s go to work." "Thank you for forgiving me." He noticed that she must have had a hard burden with this. "Sweetheart you are more than welcome. I love you." "Love you, too Tony."

While he drives Michelle to work she looks out of the window and knows that she has to tell him that she met him online and they met at a restaurant and that he followed her after that and that she did not sleep with him voluntarily but that he raped her. She also knows that she has to tell him that she thinks she is pregnant.

"Tony stop at the park over there, please." "Sure honey" He is not sure what she wants at the park but he is happy to comply. After he parked at the park Michelle gets out of the car and walks toward a bench and sits down on it. Tony follows her close behind. "Michelle what is the matter?" "I did not tell you the truth." "About what Michelle?" "About my affair." "What? What is it?" She must still be hiding something from him. He took her hand in his and waited for her to talk. "I met him online and we met once at a restaurant. He became intrusively and I left. After that he started to stalk me and one evening, about six weeks ago, when I came home with some errands and I went back to the car to get the rest I left the front door open and he must have sneaked in. When I went to bed a few hours later and I was asleep he came out of your closet and came into bed. He tied my hands to the head part of the bed tied my legs to the foot part of the bed. He then stood over me he held me gunpoint and I had to take him into my mouth. After that he sat down between my legs and began to penetrate me and then he hammered into me. He raped me Tony. He raped me the whole night and left in the morning after I had to make him breakfast. I am so sorry Tony."

Tony was surprised at what Michelle had been through and wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his chest. He was surprised how Michelle seemed to cope with the rape. But he was sure she was only holding up the facade.

"Michelle you need to tell Kate and Jack cause they think it is their fault that you haven´t felt well over the last few weeks." "Tony I cannot tell them. It is just too painful." She was afraid of talking about it with other people. "Michelle you have to, you owe them an explanation. They are worried sick." He knew that they had a right to know after everything they did for her in the past year. "I guess I owe them an explanation. Let´s go over to their place now. The earlier we get over with it the better."

Jack and Kate´s house. In the living-room. Tony is sitting next to Michelle one arm around her back and with the other hand holding her hand. Kate and Jack sitting across from them. "I know I owe you an explanation. I am sorry that I haven´t really been nice to you two over the past few weeks but there is something I have to tell you." She trails off and looks at Tony for encouragement and support.

"Michelle what is it?" "Kate please do not push her." Tony says. Then Michelle looks at Tony again and says. "Tony I cannot do this." Tony has his arm wrapped around Michelle. "Michelle I am going to tell them. OK?" Michelle nods. "Jack and Kate what Michelle wanted to tell you is that she has been raped six weeks ago by a guy she met over the internet. She only met him once and he became intrusively and she left. But he did not accept that and stalked her and then one day she returned home after buying stuff to wash the furniture she had inherited and to clean the houses and to work up the old furniture, he snuck in the house while she was unpacking the car and hid in my closet. He raped her the whole night and he is still on the loose. The murderer of her family is still on the loose, too."

"Oh my God Michelle I am so sorry and so is Jack right?" Jack nods. "Please do not tell anyone OK?" Michelle says. Kate and Jack nod. "Did you have a rape kit taken?" Jack asks Michelle. "Jack I did not report it, but I did a rape kit of my own and I have the samples at home. So we can compare it." Michelles answered. "Michelle do you want to report it now?" Tony asks his wife. "Yes, but I only want you three and me to know about the rape. Jack you were head of CTU and you know how this works. Can you run the investigation without anyone knowing?" Michelle asks concerned. "Yeah I can." Jack answered, and smile assuring at Michelle. "Thank you Jack" says Michelle.

About half a hour later Tony and Michelle are back in their car and on the way to CTU. Michelle still has not told Tony about her pregnancy. On the way to CTU Tony notices that Michelle is keeping something else from him and now he really starts to worry what else there could be that she is hiding from him. But he also knows that his wife has been through enough over the past year and that she really needs a break and some sleep. Knowing his questions could stress her he decides not to ask what else she is hiding and ask about it in the evening. Looking at Michelle again he noticed that she had folded her hands in her lap and way praying and that she was biting her lower lip, like she was going to shed a tear any minute. At that look Tony had enough and now really wanted to know what was going on. But he knew if he threw at her with questions she would definitely go back into her nutshell and would try to assure she was fine. That is why he had to talk to her carefully and sensitive not knowing what was behind her facade. After a few more minutes he stopped the car at the park where she had told him that she had met him online and that she had been raped and decided that it would be a good spot to let her tell the rest of her secrets. And he knew that it was not going to be easy to get the information out of his wife.

"Tony why are we stopping at the park?" "I need to talk to you." Michelle notices the worried look on Tony`s face. "Tony what is it? You are worrying me?" By that time he had already left the car and had walked around to the passenger side and had helped Michelle out of the car. They walked over to the same bench they sat on earlier that day and then Tony started to ask. "Michelle I know you think you can keep your secret from me but I am your husband I have not forgotten to read you and I have not forgotten to know when something is wrong with you. I know have hidden six secrets from me. Some of them for months and some of them for weeks. I have only been out a day and you were not able to keep the secrets from bee. So do not think you can lie to me and I still would believe you when you say you are OK. That is not true honey. So please tell me what is bothering you. You know I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Tony let it go!" "Sweetheart something is obviously bothering you and I want to know what. Michelle let your feelings out it will help you. What is your problem sweetheart?"

"I´m…" she trailed off in sobs. Tony put one arm around her back and with the other he held her had knowing that it would only help a little but he knew that that gesture would at least calm her down a little. He was still stroking Michelle`s back when she looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and he could see her insecurity, her fear, her pain and her being terrified in her eyes. He knew that is was nothing good what she was hiding.

"What is it Michelle?"

"I´m … I´m pregnant Tony." After that she started to sob uncontrollable and just leaned into the embrace Tony was offering. "It is his kid Tony."

That was all Tony needed to hear and he knew right away why Michelle did not talk to him. She was afraid of his reaction. "Michelle you are pregnant with our child and if you want to keep it or if you do not want to keep it is your decision. Whatever you decide I´m not going to be mad at you. You have to be comfortable with the decision."

"But it is not your child Tony." "If you decide to keep it I will look at it as my own and raise it as my own. If you really want to keep it we will raise it as our child Michelle." "Thank you Tony. I never planned on having an abortion or giving it up for adoption. I was just afraid of your reaction. But now I know that I had nothing to worry about."

About 7 months later Michelle was now 8 ½ months pregnant and her due date was very close by. Tony noticed that Michelle was worked up and not as relaxed as she should have been, when he returned home from work at CTU. Michelle was already on maternity leave, which had started four weeks ago. When he entered the living-room he saw a crying Michelle on the couch.

"Sweetheart what is the matter?" "He called me." Tony looked confused. "My rapist called me and told me that he knows that I am pregnant with his child and that he will sue me for his paternal rights." After that Tony had a bad feeling and whispered something in her ear. After that he searched the whole house. After two hours he returned with 20 microphones and 10 cameras. The guy was watching and listening to them.

"Michelle we will have the locks changed, a new alarm system installed and we will have our own surveillance which will only be turned on when we are not at home. And we will run all through CTU.

June 2001

Michelle had just given birth to her first child a daughter and both mother and baby where sleeping. The baby girl was sleeping in the hospital crib and Michelle was sleeping in the hospital bed. Tony sat on a chair next to Michelle`s bed. They had already decided on the name and the name tag was above the baby crib "Mary-Helen Caroline Almeida".

Michelle was still asleep when Jack and Kate entered and when they saw that Michelle was sleeping they left the room with Tony following them.

"Congratulations Tony from both of us." Jack said and Kate nodded.

"Thank you. Listen I need to ask you a favor. A week ago her rapist called her and told her he wants to sue her for paternal rights. We found 20 microphones and 10 cameras in our house. Do me a favor change all locks, install a security and videotape system, which will only be on when we are out of the house and make the house as safe as you can. Can you run the surveillance through CTU. At least until he is in jail. I do not want Michelle to be scared when she can go home in a few days." "I will do it as soon as I leave. I will make your house as safe as I can." When Tony reentered the room Michelle was starting to wake up."

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" "Exhausted. Do you mind if I go back to sleep until she is hungry. Those 40 hours of labor have really exhausted me." "I will be right here. I am not going anywhere. Get some rest. I will wake you up when she is hungry." Michelle had already fallen asleep during the last sentence. When the doctors and nurses came to check on her and the baby and checked her blood pressure Tony was afraid they might wake her, but she slept so deep that she did not notice them while they did the blood pressure on her arm. When the baby started crying the nurse brought him a bottle of mother milk and they fed it to her and after that she fell asleep again and was now sleeping in her crib again.

When Michelle woke up she had slept for 5 hours straight the first time and for 12 hours straight the second time. Tony knew she really needed the sleep. After she had woken up she really looked a lot better and did not look as exhausted anymore and she did before. Michelle woke up a did not know if Tony was still there, because she was facing the wall so when she opened her eyes she started to panic and cried out for Tony. "Tony? Tony are you their?" Tony got up and went over to his wife.

"Sweetheart it is all right. I am right here. I am not going anywhere." "What about him?" "Jack is making our house safe. You have nothing more to worry about. The only thing you should worry about right now is to get your full strength back and be happy about our daughter." Tony was happy that he did not show up at the hospital and after a few days he went and registered the birth of the baby and put his name in as the fathers. Over the week Michelle and her daughter had spent in the hospital Jack and Tony had made the house to one of the safest places in Los Angeles.

When Tony finally took Michelle home she just enjoyed the fact that she did not have to go to work and that Tony had a few weeks of too, so they could enjoy their parenthood.

One day while Michelle was preparing the breakfast in the kitchen she saw her husband playing with their daughter and she realized that in his mind it was really his kid and she started to realize in her mind that it was really his kid. Not biological but judicial it was his daughter. Now she had her little family she always dreamed of. But on the other side she was still worried what her rapist might do, when he found out that Tony registered her as his daughter and not as his. She was afraid that he might hurt her little family and might even destroy it.

When Tony came to the kitchen-part of the room he saw that Michelle looked worried and he could also see pain and fear in her eyes and he knew immediately that he had to do something about the fact that the rapist was still on the run. "Michelle I think we need to talk." "Why Tony did something happen?" "No Michelle nothing happened." "What is it? Are you leaving us?" "Michelle I would never leave you and OUR daughter. I think you need to ease your mind." "I just want this to end Tony. Can´t you just put him away?" "Michelle I cannot just arrest him. I need his name and address and then I need a DNA sample to compare it." "Tony just do what you have to do and put this guy where he belongs."Michelle starts to cry and Tony walks over to her and put his free arm around her. With the other hand he is carrying his Mary-Helen Caroline in his other arm. When he notices that she is having a meltdown he put his 4 week old daughter on the blanket on the floor and picks up Michelle and carries her upstairs to bad. He lays her down on the bed and covers her up with the blanket. Michelle is asleep a minute later. Tony goes back downstairs to the kitchen picks up his daughter and cleans up the kitchen. After he has finished that the doorbell rings and he answers it and welcomes Jack and Kate. They sit down on the couches.

"Michelle is sleeping. She just had a little meltdown. This guy is really driving her crazy. I do not know how much longer she can stand that without total meltdown. Oh by the way I need to run some errands. Could you two stay here until I come back. I don´t want Michelle and Mary-Helen to be alone." "Sure Tony we will stay here. You go and run errands. Kate and I will take good care of your two ladies." "Thank you. I will be back soon."

About ten minutes later Michelle comes down the stairs and starts to worry when she only sees Jack, Kate and her daughter. "Jack where is Tony?" "He is running errands Michelle. He asked us to stay with you." "Oh my God I totally forgot our brunch appointment. I´m sorry." "Michelle it is OK. Jack and I are OK. Come sit down with us."


	2. Catching the guy

A few days later:

Tony, Michelle and Mary-Helen return from a visit to Jack and Kate´s house down the road when they notice that the front foor is open. Tony inform Jack and Kate who come by in their car. Bot Jack and Tony enter the house. At first they cannot find then they see Tony´s sister Victoria and her husband Jeffery standing on the porch. They go back and get Michelle and Kate and then they confront them. "What are you doing in our house?" "Visiting you." "Without our knowledge. Tony and Jack could have shot you Victoria." Michelle says with tears streaming dowm her face. "Jack take Kate, Michelle and Mary-Helen to the livingroom." Jack nods and leads them to the livingroom. Michelle klinging to Jack. "Kate!" "Yeah Tony." "Make sure Michelle calms down again. You can read it in her eyes. She is terrified, scared and worried.." "I know Tony I was there." "Give her a cupt of this tea to calm her down. It usually helps her. Make sure she lies down on the couch. She needs some rest." "OK." "Kate! The next months are going to be really hard on her." "Relax Tony. Jack and I know. We´ll take care of her. You should start takeing care of yourself too. Michelle will need you a lot in the next months. Especially during the trial." She places a hand on his lower arm. "I´m sorry Kate. I know you know." "It´s OK Tony. We all know this isn´t easy for Michelle or you. But you know we´re here for you. Whenever you need anything just come to us or call us. I´ll head back to the livingroom." She walks back to the livingroom. Now Tony´s sister speaks up."What is going to be hard Michelle, Tony?" "Me, Michelle, Jack and Kate know. But you don not need to know. How did you get in anyway?" "With out key." "Give it to me." She gives him the key. Kim arrives "Hey Tony!" "Hey Kim! Kim do me a favour make to more of this key and give one to Kate and one to Jack. You keep the other one. Just in case." "I´ll go check on them." Says Kim and goes into the livingroom. "Why do they need a key Tony? I am your sister." "If they had not been here while I was a way Michelle probably would not be here anymore. Why didn´t you check on her?" "It was because of her that you went to jail." "I went to jail because I wanted my wife to live. If they would not have been here I do not know what would have been with Michelle. You're my sister you had a duty to look after her. Jack and Kate are our best friends. So is Kim. Jack´s daughter. She has been through hell during that year. During that year we lost a whole family but we also won a knew one. Jack, Kate and Kim. I have known Kim and Jack for over ten years. I helped Jack and kim when Jack´s first wife and Kim´s mother died. Now they helped us. You did not budge. I will not forgive you that." Kate comes into the kitchen. "Tony Michelle is asking for you." "I am coming." They all walk into the livingroom where Kim is holding Mary-Helen and Michelle is lying down on the couch. "Honey how are you doing?" "OK. Do you mind if Jack, Kate and Kim stay here until tomorrow. I just need that Tony." "If that is alright with them it is certainly alright with me." Kim, Jack and Kate nod and Michelle and Tony smile happily.

An hour later all of them are sitting in the livingroom. Tony gives Michelle a sleeping pill and Kim and Kate take Michelle and Mary-Helen to bed. "Jack check with the protective detail around the house. See if they are in place. I do not want do give Michelle more reason to worry." "Will do." Jack checks with the protective detail. "All in place Tony. I´ll head to bed to." "OK. You guys know where the two guest rooms are." "Yeah. Thanks Tony." "Thank you for staying." Jack goes upstairs to the others. "Now to you two. Michelle has lost her whole family last year to a murderer. The guy is still on the loose. That is why I took away your key. I need my wife to be safe and be able to trust the people who have a key. That means that they do not go into our house unasked. If they go into our house because they sense something is totally wrong. You cannot sense that. Jack and Kim can. They are federal agents like Michelle and me. Any questions." "I now know that Michelle had problems and I am sorry that I did not look after her. But what Trial are you talking about and why did you not tell me that you were expecting a baby." "Michelle did not want you to know because she was angry that you did not look after her. Not even once. The trial we were talking about is non of you business." Kate comes back down. "Tony go upstairs and say good night to your wife and daughter. I will stay here during that time." "Thank you Kate." He walks up to her and whispers. "Do not tell them anything about the guy who did this to Michelle. The thing with our baby." " Do not worry Tony my lips are sealed." "Thank you Kate. For everything." "Go say goodnight." He goes upstairs. Victoria asks Kate. "What is the trial about?" "I am not aloud to talk about that. It is our business not yours." Kate´s phone rings. She answers it and it is Michelle´s lawyer. A former collegue of her father. He tells Kate that they have caought him. "Tony, Kim, Jack, Michelle." The all come to the top of the stairs. "What?" says Michelle. "Miller just called. They caught the guy." The are all happy and hug each other. Tony´s sister and her husband still do not know what they are talking about.


	3. Opening for help

Two weeks later

Tony comes home from work in the evening and sees Michelle sitting on the couch. She looks exhausted. He walks up to her and plans to speak to her about the plan of doing a therapy. "Michelle I think you need professional help." " With what Tony?" "With your trauma." "Why do I need help? I am fine." "It would help you to talk to someone else than me and it might help you with your nightmares." "Tony I know I haven´t been able to they way I wanted to be since you were released from jail but it just takes time Tony. Please you have to be patient with me. Please." " I know that it takes time. But I still think that you need help from a psychologist Michelle." "What do you want me to tell the psychologist? I have nightmares every night. I wake up soaked and screaming and I always see the guy on to of me and feel him inside of me. But I still have not been able to sleep with my husband since he was released from jail." "Michelle you only have to tell the psychoogist what you want to tell her. But you need help. You have increased the locks at our house and you look over your shoulder every 10 feet and you look out of the window every 10-15 minutes. Please Michelle. I will go with you if that is what you need." "I would really appreciate it Tony. But I do not want to go somewhere. I want her to come here. I need to be comfortable while I am doing this." "I will call a psychologist and arrange that for you honey." " Thank you Tony. Let´s go for an evening walk with Mary-Helen." "Sure." After they return from their walk they eat dinner and watch TV and go to bed early.

3 Days later

Tony and Michelle have their first meeting with Rose Michelle´s new psychologist. They are in the livingroom with Mary-Helen when she arrives. After greeting each other and putting Mary-Helen down for her nap they go back to the livingroom and Rose asks them why she should come by. "Rose as I have already told you Michelle has been raped about a year ago. She asked me to ask you to come by. She feels more comfortable at home." "You know that it is very unusual to be treated at home." "I know Rose but Michelle just needs it." Michelle hears Mary-Helen crying and goes to get her. While she is away Rose talks to Tony directly. "Tony it is against working policies to treat people at home. I am doing this today because we have known each other for many years. But if my boss would know I would lose my job." "I know. But I need her to be comfortable. Believe me she is not as good as she looks. She is playing right now. She will let her guard down when she is used to you." The doorbell rings and Tony answers. "Kate!" he leads her into the livingroom and introduces her to the psychologist. "Tony! Michelle calles me a minute ago and said she needed my help. Where is she?" "Upstairs with Mary-Helen." "I will go check on her. You stay here." "OK Kate. I trust you and so does Michelle. I trust you judgement." Kate sees Tony´s concerned look. She lays a hand on his lower arm and says. "We will be OK Tony." She walks upstairs and sees Michelle sitting in the rockingc-chair in Mary-Helens room. They talk for a while and then Kate leads Michelle, who is carrying her daughter, down to the livingroom. "Tony!" "Kate! Michelle what is it?" Michelle looks at Kate for support. "Tony listen to me please. Don´t push her. Michelle received this letter two days ago." She hands him a letter. "Her rapist wrote it to her. He knows Mary-Helen is his daughter. She did not talk to you because she thought you would totally freak out." "I would never freak out Michelle. You have to believe that." "I know I am sorry Tony." She starts to cry and Kate takes the baby from Michelle and Tony pulls her into a hug. They sit down on the couch where Michelle just keeps crying until she totally breaks down. They lay Michelle down on a couch and Tony and Kate sit down with Mary-Helen the other couch. Rose sits down in a chair. Tony speaks up. "What can we do to help her?" "It is going to be a pretty long conversation therapy. Two-three years." "Oh my god." Kate speaks up. "Tony Jack, Me and Kim are here for you. You just have to say a word and where her within a minute. You know we just live down the street. You and Michelle you do not have to carry this alone." "Thank you Kate."


	4. Admitting fear

September 2001

Mary-Helen Caroline is 3 months old by now and Michelle is makeing progress in her therapy and is being able to start living again. Tony is not pressuring her in any way he gives hjer all the time she needs. Tony and Michelle decide to go to the beach for a day because it is warm outside.

At the beach they eat the things from the picknig basket on a blanket and Mary-Helen is lying on the blanket. Tony sees the Michelle is really relaxing. "How are you Michelle?" "Good. We should do that more often. It is really relaxing out here." "I am glad you like it out here. And I am happy that it helps you and that is relaxes you." "It does Tony and I am glad it does. I am so glad that he is behind bars." "So am I Michelle. He is not able to hurt you any more." "Yeah. And he cannot hurt Mary-Helen anymore. She is our daughter. She is not his daughter." "You are right Michelle she is our daughter. Our Mary-Helen Caroline. We will do everything we can to protect her." "We will Tony." Tony gets up and pulls Michelle up and pulls her towards the water but she stops immediately. "What is it Michelle?" "I do not want to go in the water Tony." "Why?" "I just do not want to Tony please." He sees the fears in her eyes and says. "Let us go back to our daughter." "Thank you Tony." They walk back to the blanket and sit down again. Tony makes a note to ask Michelle about the water later. Why she is afraid of going into them ocean. But for now he just needs Michelle to feel safe and he just wants her to enjoy the day.

Whenthey return home in the evening and after putting Mary-Helen Caroline to bed they sit down on the couch and Tony asks her about her fear of the ocean. "Why are you afraid of the ocean?" "I am not. I just do not want to swin in the ocean." "I see." "Tony when I was 8 my mother and I were swimming in the ocean when there was a big wave that caught me and my mother. The life guards had to save me and my mother. They had my mother first but when they found me I was unconscious and had t be admitted to the hospital. I had water in the lungs. I almost drowned. That is why I am afraid of the ocean." Tony pulls her into a hug and says "I understand. I am sorry that I tried to pull you to the ocean." "It is OK Tony. You did not know." After a while of talking they go to bed.


	5. The pain of a mother

December 2001

Mary-Helen Caroline is six months old by now and a very active little baby girl. Michelle has improved a lot through her therapy. But both Michelle and Tony knew that she had a long way ahead before she will be able to live a normal life without therapy. She had only had therapy for six months. Tony, on the other hand, knew that Michelle still has real problems with the sexual issue. He also knew that it would take time until she would be able to have intercourse again. But he was willing to wait as long as he had to. He was determined to give her time and to not push or force her in any way. Even if that means that he would have to wait forever. He was determined to wait.

When Michelle and Mary-Helen come back from the doctor where Mary-Helen had got vaccinations he can see the stress and hurt in her eyes. After she put Mary-Helen down for a nap she slumps down on the couch puts her legs next to her and covers herself with a quilt. She leans her head against the headrest, closes her eyes and sighs. A minute later Tony comes out of the kitchen with a cup of hearbel tea for Michelle. He knows that that relaxes her a lot. He sits down on the couch table and gives her the cup which she takes gratefully. "Why are not at CTU Tony?" "I took a three week vacation. I wanted to be with my two girls. We will both have our first day back at work on January 1st". She nods and leans back against the headrest. "Michelle are you alright?" "Yeah. I am fine. Just a little stressed out They gave her vaccinations. She did not like it. I could barely seeing her cry because someone gavve her medicine through needles and she thought we want to hurt her. She cried so hard and I was not able to bear the pain for her. I could not protect her from the pain Tony." "Hey!" he said as he sait down on the armrest of the couch and pulled Michelle into him. "We both know that it had to be done and she will not remember the pain by now. She is alright Michelle. " "I know. But at the doctors office it was hard to bear. To be honest I broke down and had to be comforted by her assistant." "So bad?" "Yeah. Tony!" "Yeah" "Promise me that you will come the next time. I cannot do it alone again. Please." "If it would make you fell better if I come with you next time then I will." "Thank you Tony. That would really help me." "Your welcome."

During the night he heard Michelle stirr. She threw herself back and forth crying. "Bitte tun sie meiner Tochter nicht weh!" "Bitte tun sie ihr nicht weh!" Tony slighty rubbs her shoulder. „Michelle honey it is only a dream. Honey wake up." She is lying on her back with Tony next to her on his side looking at her. She slowly wakes up and looks at Tony. "Tony!" "Honey it was only a dream." She starts to cry uncontolably and Tony sits up a little and pulls her into him. "It is alright honey. It is over. You are safe and so is Mary-Helen." "I know. Tony could you please hold me tonight. I just need to feel safe tonight. Please Tony." "Come here." He pulls her into a his arms and lowers both of them back on the bed. A few minutes later Michelle is asleep and Tony can only hope that she will be able to sleep without further distress.

The next morning Tony is in the kitchen making brekfast after he has dressed Mary-Helen. Michelle wakes up and after getting up she walks over to Mary-Helen´s room and when she sees that the bed is empty she was down to the kitchen. Mary-Helen is playing on the floor and Tony is preparing breakfast. "Morning Tony!" "Mornign sweetheart!" He gives her a hug and kisses her temple. "How are you feeling today?" "Better. Thank you." She then turns to Mary-Helen and picks her up "How is my little princess today?" she squeals a little and gives her mother the immediate answer. Michelle just smiles at her daughter and then at Tony. Tony is happy to see her smile after the stressful and painful day yesterday. He is glad that he can be at home with his family right now. That he can be at Michelle´s side ans make her life a little easier.

After breakfast Michelle and Tony play with their daughter and Michelle is really relaxed and happy. While they are playing Michelle speaks up. "Tony what are we going to do on christmas?" "I do not know yet. Beside we still have about two and a half weeks until christmas." "But we have to plan and everything." "Michelle have yourself a break. I am going to talk to my family about their plans and then we will figure out what Jack and his family are doing and then we will see from there." "Alright." As she continued to play with Mary-Helen she seemed to relax again a little. Tony knows that Michelle wants to have everything under control and that it is hard for her to give control to other people at the moment.

At around 10:30 a.m. Michelle got up and said. "Tony we have to go at 11 because I have meeting with Rose." "Alright."

After the meeting at after having lunch at a diner they returned home and decided to have a niche family afternoon on the couch. Tony knew that Michelle needed the peace and the family. Especially after meetings with Rose which always shook her up a bit. It was a good method to relax and calm her down again after."

In the evening after they had brought Mary-Helen to bed they went to bed too. Tony hoped she would sleep without a bad dream or a night mare tonight.


	6. Overwhelming Fear

Febuary 2002

Mary-Helen is now eight months old. Michelle still has meetings with Rose and she has started working again. She still loves working with Tony. She knows that he can be at her side in minutes if she needs him. Tony is sitting at his work place and is watching Michelle sitting at her computer. He can see that she has something on her mind. He dials her number. "Dessler!" "Honey it is me. Would you please come to me for a minute." "Sure." She walked over to his desk and sat down next to him. By now Jack was director of CTU. "Michelle I can see that something is bothering you. What is it?" "It is nothing Tony." "Honey talk to me." "Not now and not here. We will talk tonight." "Alright." He knew that is was useless to push her.

In the evening while sitting in the livingroom and playing with Mary-Helen Tony thought it would be the right time to talk to her. "Michelle what is it?" "I am just thinking back. You know. About two years ago while I was at work I received the phone call that my parents have been murdered. Tony he has been out there for 27 months. Nobody knows who he is or where he is." "I know honey. We will find him." "When Tony? When? What iof he takes Mary-Helen?" She was crying by now and was unable to stop the tears from falling. Tony pulled her into a hug and said. "Sweetheart I promise you that Jack and I will do everything we can to catch this guy. You need to try to relax Michelle. It is not good for you to get agrivated and anxious." Michelle was still crying into his chest while he was playing with their daughter.

When he had carried Mary-Helen and Michelle to bed he called Jack and Kate and asked them to come by. They were now sitting on the couch in the livingroom. "Jack is there anything we can do to catch this guy. Michelle is totally afraid of this guy. I honestly do not know how much longer she can take it." "Tony we would need a DNA sample from your daughter and then we will compare it to criminals in the Database." "OK. Here you can take this. She was sucking on his earlier." "Thank you Tony. I will take care of it. We will be in touch." Kate and Jack went back home and Tony went to the bedroom. When he entered he saw his wife slleping peacefully. He changed his clothes and got in bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she merely relaxed into his touch. He just hoped that they would catch this guy soon.


	7. Number two

August 2002

Part of the DNA of Michelle´s rapist was in the database but he did not seem to be listed yet. Michelle and Tony were starting to worry. Tony was also worried about Michelle.

One morning Michelle was in the bathroom she decided to take the two pregnancy tests she had bought a week earlier. She waited for a few minutes and then looked. They were both positive. She had tears in her eyes. She was happy. She could not really believe it. She left the bathroom and Tony saw the tears in her eyes when she came out. "Honey are you alright?" "Yes. Tony I need to tell you something." "What is it?" She handed him the two pregnancy tests. He saw that they were positive. "Is that true?" "Looks like it Tony. I am pregnant." "That is wonderful Michelle. Are you alright with that?" "I am happy but I am a little worried too." "I know Michelle but we will be fine." He walked up to ber and kissed her temple and pulled her into him. "Everything will be alright Michelle." "I know Tony."

The next day they went to Michelle´s doctor and she confirmed the test. Michelle indeed was eight weeks pregnant. They would be parents again in March. Tony saw how happy Michelle was and could not really remember a time during the last time where she was completely happy. He enjoyed seeing her like that. He hoped that it would make life easier for her.


	8. Getting away

December 2002

Michelle was now six months pregnant with their second child and even seemed to be able to enjoy the pregnancy. Since her rapist had been recaputered a month ago. He was able to escape from prison Febuary but was back in prison now. She was able to start enjoying her life again. Tony was more then happy to see her like that. She deserved top be happy. The pregnancy was going smoothly and Mary-Helen did not really seem to be amused to her bothers growing belly.

"Michelle could I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." She walked over to his desk. She sat down next to him on the couch in his office. "Tony what is it? What is the matter? You are worrying me." He took her hands in his and said. "Everything is fine honey. But I have to go to Washington D.C. for a week. I know that it will be hard for you but you have to believe me. I will call you as often as I can." "Tony I know that you have to go but Mary-Helen and I are not going to stay here alone." "Michelle you should not be travelling to much anymore. You need to rest and take care of yourself." "Tony you how hard it is for me to rest knowing that you are not there. I need you. We need you." She was rubbing her belly protectively and he could see the anxiouty in her eyes. He decided not to leave her alone. "Alright how about you and Mary-Helen come with me?" "That would be wonderful Tony. Thank you." "Hey it is alright." He cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

The next week the three spend in Washington D.C. During their week there they had a comfortable hotel room and went sightseeing and had a good time. Tony was glad that Michelle would get away for a while.


	9. Talking to Tony

January 2003

The time after they had been in Washington D.C. was good and mostly relaxed. It was only two months until the baby would be born. Michelle had a hard time with a pretty active little missy.

"Mary-Helen please be quiet for a little while. Mommy is tired." "No." Tony entered the livingroom after returning from work that minute. "Mary-Helen stop." She saw her father and said "Daddy!" Michelle turned to face the door. "Tony you are home early." "I knew that you would need the help. Why don´t you lie down a bit. I will take care of Mary-Helen." "I am just going to rest on the couch here." "Alright." He walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss and stroked her belly. She put a hand on top of his and held on to it. By the way she held his hand and by the way her hand felt he could tell that she had something on her mind. He looked up at her. "Sweetheart is everything alright?" "Tony!" "Michelle your hand gave you away. Michelle?" "Tony not with Mary-Helen here." "Alright we will talk later." "Thank you Tony." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him and kissed her temple.

He could not shake the feeling but he somehow knew that something really seemed to be off. But he knew that she must really have something imnportant to discuss with him if she did not want to talk infront of their daughter. While he was playing with Mary-Helen on the floor he looked up at Michelle every now and then. After a while Tony brought theiur daughter to bed and returned to the livingroom and joined Michelle on the couch.

He took Michelle´s hand in his and asked. "Michelle what is it?" she looked up at him with eyes that said ´Tony please do not force me´. She was looking down and her hands and he put a hand under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him. "Michelle you know that you can talk to about everything you want to. Sweetheart whatever it is you can talk to me." She looked sad as far as Tony could tell. "When we were in D.C. we were a normal family." "We are a normal family Michelle." "Tony please just hear me out. We were a normal family with a father who had quite normal working hours and was able to things with his family after work. I mean I know that we both love our job and we love to work for our country and we normally have normal working hours. But there are days were there are crises and we have to work longer and you or I have to go out in the field. I do not say that we should quit our jobs. All I am saying is that we should look if we can find jobs that are not that dangerous. I do not know. Working at Division in L.A. for example." He looked at her and could see that she was determined about that. "Michelle I know our job is not really safe. And as you said we both love our job and love working for our Country and protecting it. I agree with you that it is not good at all for us if we work in the field. But we could see if it would be possible for us to get jobs at CTU that do not require us to go out in the field." She smiled up at him grateful. "Thank you."

After a while of sitting on the couch together he led her up to the master bedroom and helped her change into her nightgown. He then helped her lie down on the bed and lay down beside her and pulled her into him. He could feel that she was more relaxed then before in the livingroom. A few minutes later he could hear Michelle´s even breath and new that she was asleep.

The next morning when Michelle woke up Tony´s side of the bed was empty. She took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs. Mary-Helen was playing in her play pen and Tony was prepareting their breakfast. She walked up to him wrapped her warms around him. "Morning Tony!" "Morning sweetheart" he said kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her back while she rested her head against his chest. "She is such a cutie but she can also be very tiring." "She is Michelle. I know how tired she can make you can me." "Tony do you have to go to work today?" "Michelle I unfortunately have to. I am sorry. Are you going to be alright?" "I will be fine. I have to." That was her normal answer. He knew that she needed him at home. That she wanted him to stay home. "Michelle I will be back home as sonn as I can. I just have to do a few things at CTU." "Tony I know how the job works. It is alright. Even though I wish you could stay here today." "I know. I will call you from the office. Bye sweetheart." "Bye Tony."

When Tony arrived at the office he called her and now a few hours later he decided to call her again to check on her. This morning she did not seem as if she was all to happy to be alone with a active little girl. She dialed the number and waited for her to answer. "Almeida!" "Michelle it is me." "Tony!" he could hear the tiredness in her voice. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Mary-Helen is takeing a nap. I am resting on the couch. At least I am trying too." "Honey you should try to get some rest." "I am." He could hear the sadness in her voice and knew right away that she wanted him at home. "Michelle I will be home in about two hours." "That would be great Tony." He put down the phone and could not help but hear the stress and sadness in her voice. He hated himself for being in the office right now.

When he came home one and a half hours later he found Michelle sleeping on the couch and when he went to check on Mary-Helen he found her sleeping too. He went back to the livingroom and carefully covered Michelle with a quilt. He then sat down on the other couch and read a book. He watched her sleep and hoped that she would get some well deserved rest.

Michelle woke up about half an hour later. "Tony!" "I am here honey. I came home and let you sleep. Did you get some rest?" "Yeah. Our daughter can really be tiring." "I know. How about you pamper yourself this afternoon and I will take care of our daughter." "That would be wonderful Tony. Thank you." "Your welcome."


	10. The second daughter

March 2003

Michelle was sleeping in her hospital bed and their newborgn daughter was sleeping in her crib next to her mothers bed. Anthony was sitting next to her in a chair. Mary-Helen was with his parenbts. Their second daughter Clara-Susan Isabella was born a few hours ago on March 25th. He could not take his eyes of his beautiful wife and daughter.

When Michelle woke up a little while later she saw Tony still sitting at her side. "Hey!" He looked up surprised to see Michelle looking and smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" "Happy but still a little tired." "I know. But we will enjoy everfy minute with her right?" "Yes we will." Tony was glad to see Michelle happy again.

Two days later Tony was able to take his wife and daughter home. Mary-Helen was going to stay with his parents a little while longer so Michelle could get adjusted.


	11. Catching up time

May 2003

Clara-Susan was now two months old and Mary-Helen was going to be two in June. She was a very active little girl who could easily tire Michelle out. The little girl seemed to know exactly how she could bring Michelle to get angry or how she could make Michelle do things she wanted and to give her things she wanted. Mary-Helen was able to manipulate Michelle. Michelle and Tony both knew that. But Mary-Helen does not really have the possibility to do that very often because she is in Daycare all day.

"Tony are you takeing Mary-Helen this morning." "Sure. I will take her on my way to work." "Thank you." "You are welcome. Are you going to be alright with Clara-Susan here?" "I will. I will see you tonight." "You will. I will pick her uü in the evening." "OK." Tony pulled Michelle into a hug and kissed her temple, careful not to hurt Clara-Susan in her arm. He then kissed his little daughter good-bye. "See you tonight Tony!" "Love you." Tony and Mary-Helen left the house. He would bring her to daycare on his way to work.

Michelle enjoyed the quietness in the house and enjoyed having time to do things she wanted to do for a long time. Normally Michelle brought Mary-Helen to Daycare and picked her up. But she was thankful that Tony did it today. Michelle put Clara-Susan down on the blanket in the livingroom and sat down on the couch reading a book. After Clara-Susan had been fed and changed a little while later and brought to bed Michelle returned downstairs and went to the shelf in the livingroom and pulled out six empty photoalbums. Then she went to the drawer and pulled out the bags from the photostore containing the photos of her family. She then sat down at the dinningroom table and slowly put the photos in the albums. Those photos were the photos from the time since she had started dating Tony in 1997.

In between she tenden to Clara-Susan who woke up and needed attention. After that she returned to the photos. Around 1:30 p.m. she had finished her task after 5 ½ hours. While she was prepareing lunch the front door opened. She went to the bedroom and took her gun out of the drawer. She then returned to the kitchen but when she saw Tony there she dropped the gun on the floor. Tony who had her back to her turned around and saw the gun on the floor. "Michelle?" "Tony!" She ran up to him and ran into his hug. "I heard someone come into the front door and went to get my gun because I thought it might be a stranger or a criminal. When I saw you I droped my gun because I was relieved." "Calm down Michelle." He stroked her back to soothe her and stoped her rambeling by turning her face to his and kissing her. "I am sorry that I scared you Michelle." "It is alright. But do not do that again. You scared be to death." "I will not." "Are you staying for lunch?" "Yeah." "I was just starting when you came."

"Michelle why are their photoalbums on the dinning room table?" "Come here." She took his hadn and led him to the dinning room. "I put the photos of the last six years in albums. And I labeled each photo." "So the photos in the drawer are gone?" "Yes finally." "Yeah." "Let us make sure that we put our photos in albums on a more regularly basis. Because six years is along time." "Ok." They returned to the kitchen and ate their lunch. After Tony said good-bye to his wife and daughter. He returned to work and Michelle took a rest on the couch while reading the book she read early in the morning.

After Clara-Susan had taken her afternoon nap Michelle put her in her stroller, the one for only one child the other is for her and Mary-Helen, and took a walk with her. When she returned at around 5 p.m. Michelle was surprised to see Tony´s car in the driveway. When she entered the house she heard Tony and Mary-Helen playing in the livingroom. "She went to the livingroom with Clara-Susan on her arm. "Tony!" He got up and went to Michelle and gave her a kiss. "Hey!" "Why are you home so early?" "I decided it might be nice to have some family time." "Yes it would be nice." "Where did you just come back from?" "I took a walk with Clara-Susan." "Well it is nice weather." "Definitely."

The family went out to the backyard and watched Mary-Helen play. In the evening the family enjoyed the time in the house and Michelle and Tony brought the kids to bed together.


	12. Old Enemy

July 2003

Two year old Mary-Helen mostly had her own head and wanted to do wanted she wanted and not what her parents whanted. She was giving them a hard time. Tony had two weeks of and he, Michelle and the kids enjoyed the time as a family with now appointments and without work.

While they were at the beach one day and were playing with the kids someone came up to them. "Tony!" Tony looked up and saw a familiar face. "Carrie.!" "It is me." "Mommy!" "Tony can you watch Clara-Susan for a moment?" "Go ahead Michelle." Mary-Helen was building her own sandcastle a foot away and she wanted Michelle to get her. Michelle returned to the towels with Mary-Helen on her arm. "Tony could you take her?" "Come to daddy." "No." "Mary-Helen mommy has to take care of Clara-Susan." He took her from Michelle so that she could tend to Clara-Susan. He turned back to Carrie. "What are you doing here?" "Day off. You?" "I have off too. Spending time with my family."

"Daddy look!" "What sweetheart?" "Look Tate!" Tony turned around and saw Kate and Kim walking along the beach. "Tony!" They came up to them and Kim started playing with Mary-Helen. Kate and Michelle started talking immediately and Tony continued talking with Carrie. Michelle still hated her and did not want to talk with her. "Well I gues now we are spending time with the family and with Kate and Kim. "Aunt Tate!" "Come one Mary-Helen. Do you want to continue working on your sandcastle?" "Yes." She and Kate continued buildung her sandcastle.

"Where are you working now Carrie?" "Devision again." "You?" "Still CTU so is Michelle." "Heard you were in jail." "Unfortunately for Michelle. She was alone for a year." Michelle got up when she heard Tony talking about that time and went to him. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her and he could feel her tense. "I am sorry Michelle you heard us." She nodded. "The time is over sweetheart." She nodded again. When she heard Kim calling her she returned to her. "What is the matter with Michelle?" "She does not want to be reminded of me being in jail. It was a hard time for her." "Why?" "Because she was alone and…" "What Tony?" "Nothing." "Yeah right. Michelle!" "Kim and Kate could you take the kids for a while." The took the kids to the water for a while."

Michelle walked to Tony and asked "what do you want Carrie?" "Tony does not want to tell me why you do not want to be reminded of him being in jail. What are you hiding?" "Stay out of our life." "Stay away from us." "What are you hiding from me?" "Nothing." "Do you know where Danny is?" Tony who had his arm around Michelle could feel her tense up. "Carrie stop it. Stay away from our family."

When they left the beach with Kate and Kim the family went to the cemetary. What they did not notice is that Carrie was following them. They went to the family grave. Kate and Kim stayed behind a little with Mary-Helen and Clara-Susan. Michelle and Tony steped up to the grave. Tony could see that it was still tearing her apart to be there and to even think about it. He put an arm around her shoulder and slowly a few tears slid down her face. Carrie had followed them and when they left the grave Carrie steped forward. "Oh my God." Tony and Michelle heard that and turned around and could not believe it when they saw Carrie standing there. Tony and Michelle went back to the grave while Kate and Kim went back to the car with the kids. "Carrie!" "What is this?" "What does it look like to you?" "A family grave." "It is the grave of Michelle´s family." "They all died in the year you were in jail." "Yes Carrie." Tony pulled Michelle toward him again trying to take away the pain. "What happened?" Michelle was getting furios. "Carrie do you really want to know what happened? Do you really want to know?" "Yes." "They were murdered." Carried was stunned and Tony and Michelle turned around and left her standing infront of the grave.

At home Tony was glad that Kate and Kim were able to stay for a little while so he could take care of Michelle. Tony and Michelle went to the bedroom where they sat down. "Tony why can she not leave us alone?" "She will sweetheart." "When Tony?" "I will take care of that." "Tony I do not want her in our childrens life." Michelle was crying and Tony pulled her into himand rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Everything she had gone through with Carrie and everything about the murders came back again. After a while Michelle´s breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. Tony put her down and covered her with a blanket. Then went back to the livingroom.

"Tony how is Michelle?" "Right now she is sleeping but the whole thing with Carrie brought everything back. The murders and the affair she had had with Michelle´s brother. Everything came back." "I hope she will stop bothering Michelle." "I will take care of that with Jack. I will call him tonight." "Alright." "Is there anything we can do Tony?" "She will need encouragement and friends." "She will have them." "Thank you."


	13. Back into the past

August 2003

Tony and Jack had a talk with Carrie and had made sure that she would leave the family alone now. At least they hoped that and so did Michelle. But they could not be sure about that. By now the two weeks Tony had off were over and Michelle was alone with Clara-Susan during the day. She tried to relax and enjoy the time with her little daughter but it was hard for her because she was not sure if Carrie would really stay away from her and her family or not. It frightened her.

While Michelle was takeing a walk with her daughter Carried walked up to her. "Michelle!" "Carrie what do you want?" "I want to talk to you?" "About what?" "How did Danny die?" "Danny was murdered as you know." "How?" "Carrie they were murdered." "You are never going to stop asking right?" "No." "They were shot." "Ok." "Now stay away from my family." "Maybe." "You better. You has requested a restraining order." "For me?" "Against you yes." With that Michelle continued walking and Carrie just stood there and could not believe it.

When Tony came home in the evening he saw that Michelle had something on her mind. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "Michelle are you alright?" "I ran into Carrie during my walk." "Whath happened?" "She wanted to know how they were murdered." "What did you tell her?" "I told her they were shot and that she should leave her alone because you requested a restraining order against her." "I hope she gets it now." "Yeah." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. He could just hope that Carrie would get it now and that Michelle would be alright in time.


	14. Peace again

October 2003

Carried had seemed to understand to leave the Almeida family alone. She had not shown up for a very long time. Michelle was more relieved about that and Tony could see that. He was happy about that too. Michelle was able to move around more free again. She felt captured with Carrie always sneaking around.

Now Michelle was working again with Mary-Helen and Clara-Susan in Daycare and she seemed to be happy working again. Tony could see that she looked happy working and even relaxed. He had missed that during the months were Carrie came by to often. She was the old Michelle again who liked working for CTU and who was a wonderful and loveing mother of two little daughters. They were definitely a happy family again.


	15. Visiting the family

Febuary 2004

Today was the forth aniversary of her parents murder. Like every month Michelle and Tony went to the Cemetary today with flowers. They had bought a few different bouquets to put on the family grave. They would plant new flowers in spring.

When they arrived at the cemetary Tony took out the bucket with the bouquets and took Michelle´s hadn and led her to the graves. Michelle put the bouquets in the vases and then said a silent prayer like everytime. Tony stood behind her a few feet away to give her some space. When he saw her shoulders sagging he knew that she was crying and walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and cried against his chest. He just held her and let her cry silently. He knew that it hurt Michelle very much.

After her tears had subsided she took Tony´s hadn and stepped back to the grave and started to talk to her family.

_Guys I am sorry that you have not met my daughters Mary-Helen and Clara-Susan yet but you will meet them when they are older. They are too young for that now. They are your granddaughters, your great-granddaughters, your nieces and your cousins. You guys would have loved them very much. I will come to visit you again next month with Tony._

_Bye._

_I love you very much._

She cried again and Tony pulled her into a hug again. He just held her and let her cry against his chest. After she had calmed down he led her back to the car and helped her in. They then went back home. During the drive Michelle was holding Tony´s hand still trying to compose herself. He knew this procedure. They repeated it every month. "Are you going to be alright?" "You know it." He knew that she would be alright in the next days.


	16. Children growing up

September 2004

Michelle was now working in adifferent positing at CTU which ensured that she would not have to work in the field anymore. Tony and Michelle were both happy about that. What they did not know was that their situation would change again soon. For now it was good to be working in this position because it took away Michelle´s insecurity of not knowing what would happen if she would have to go out in the field. Tony was glad that Michelle did not have to worry about that anymore.

By now Mary-Helen was not going to Daycare anymore. Instead she was going to Kindergarden. She was a big girl now.

In the evening Michelle and the family were playing in the livingroom and were having fun. Mary-Helen was teloling stories from Kindergarden. It made her realize how fast the time passes. It made her realize that her little daughter was growing up, too fast. Tony noticed that she was in thoughts. "Michelle!" "Yeah?" "What are you thinking about?" "That our little daughter is growing up too fast." "Michelle they will eventually grow up you cannot stop them from." "I know. I just miss having a little baby in the house." "Michelle you know that we can always change that." "I sure know that. I think we need a little baby." "We sure do."


	17. Pregnant

November 2004

Their wish had been heard. Michelle was pregnant again and would have her third child in June. She was going to have another baby in the house soon. Maybe to soon for her daughter but they would get used to it. Michelle was sure of that. She was happy and Tony seemed to be happy too. Even though she was not sure about that.

"Tony!" "Yeah!" "Are you really happy that I am pregnant again?" "What make you think that I am not happy Michelle?" "You seem to be so quiet since the doctor confirmed it." "Michelle I am just worried." "About what?" "You." "About me?" "Yes I am worried that you will overwork yourself with two active little girls and being pregnant." "I hope that they will not work me out to much." "That is what I am worried about. I ab worried about you. When the baby is there you will probably keep the kids at home for a few weeks just like you did it when Clara-Susan was born." "I will keep them home." "I am worried about that time Michelle." "Well maybe you could take time too and help me." "You know I will." "Thank you.


	18. A son

Febuary 2005

Michelle is now five months pregnant and now the little family knows that the two little active girls are going to have a little baby brother. Michelle seemed to be relieved. "Michelle are you alright?" Tony asked her after the doctor had left the room. The girl are in Kindergarden and Daycare. "Yes. I am really happy about the knews. You are finally going to have your son Tony." "What makes you think I wished for a boy?" "Tony did you not have a preference?" "No. I only want the baby to be healthy and you too just like our daughters." "Well now you are going to get your son." "Yes we are going to have a son Michelle. Promise me that you will never think again that I wished for a boy or that I had a preference. Because I did not. I am not my father." "OK. Thank you Tony."

Tony noticed that Michelle really looked relieved when they left the doctors offcie. She had thought that he really wanted a boy. He knew that it was not true. Of course he would like a son, he was getting it now, but he would have been happy with a daughter too. Important to him that his family was healthy and happy.

When they kids were home in the evening Mary-Helen asked "a bother or a sister?" "You are going to have a little baby brother." "No." She ran into her room. "Little missy." "You could say that Michelle. Do not worry she will get used to it eventually." "I know. She has to right?" "Definatily" She leaned up and he bowed his head and gave her a sweet kiss. When Michelle continued prepareing dinner with Tony he could see her clutching her stomach. He rushed to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Are you alright?" "Yes. Your son has more force behind his kicks then his sisters. That really hurt." "I am sorry Michelle." "It is alright. It is not your fault. It takes two for a child right?" "Yes." She leaned into his embrace as her son kicked her again. He pain was evident. He hoped that he would give Michelle a break too sometimes. But when he put his hand on her stomach and drew circles he stoped kicking. He definitely was an Almeida.


	19. Punching ball

April 2005

Their son was giving Michelle a hard time because he seemed to be really active. But he is not the only one who is giving Michelle a hard time. Clara-Susan is giving her a really hard time too. Mary-Helen is behaving quite good for now. Michelle is on maternity leave now so she has the whole day to herself while the kids and Tony are away. She will keep the kids home the first two weeks after their brother is born. So they can adjust to him. Tony will take two weeks off too when he is born.

Tony knew that Clara-Susan was giving her mother a hard time and had tried to explain it to her a few times but if was of no use because she was still so little. He knew that Michelle was not angra with her. She was angray with the little guy who was kicking her lamost permanently ecxept when he was sleeping. He was costing Michelle a lot of strength. He just hoped that he would not be that active was he is born.

Michelle had already started to choose a name for him. She just hoped that Tony would aprove that name. But she knew that he never went againt her when they chose names for their children. At least he did not do that with the girls.


	20. Planing the vacation

July 2005

Michelle has given birth to their third child and first son on June 30th. His name is José-Patrick Donald Almeida. Mary-Helen already loved her brother and was protectove of him. Clara-Susan was not really happy about her brother because Michelle would have to take care of him. He needed more attention because he needed to be fed and changed more often then Clara-Susan and that made her really naughty. But both Michelle and Tony knew that it would change in time.

"Daddy?" "Yes Mary-Helen." "When can I play with my brother?" "Honey he is only a few weeks old. He is very little. He has to grow until he can play with you." "When?" "Maybe six months." " That is long." "I know Mary-Helen." "OK." "She can hardly wait to play with him." "Tony I am worried about Clara-Susan." "Why?" "Because she hates her brother and is really naughty." "Do not worry Michelle. She will come to terms with José-Patrick. She will be alright." "I hope so." "It might change when she goes back to daycare on Monday." "Yes. Hopefully.

Tony decided to go to the playground with Clara-Susan in the afternoon. Just to do something with her alone. Maybe that would help her a little. When they returned in the evening Tony carried is sleeping daughter to bed. He then joined the rest of the family in the livingroom. "How was ist?" "I think it might have helped her a little. Just her and me you know?" "Oh I sure do know what you mean." "Speaking of which. We could use a evening to ourselves again to." "We could but not while I am completely breastfeeding him Tony. He is to little. To stay with other people." "But we will have our evening Michelle." "Thank you. We did not have one in a long time." "Right." He pulled her to him and lightly kissed her temple.

He knew that Michelle wished for a day just with him alone but he also understood that their son was to little to stay woth other people the whole evening or the whole day. "Michelle have you thought of a vacation." "Yes. Well let us see. Remember our first vacation eight years ago?" "Just before Chistmas 1997 We were in.." "Hang on Tony. Let us bring the kids to bed first.

After that they sat down in the livingroom and Michelle took out a few photoalbums of her childhood. "This vacation was in 1982. before that we always stayed in the US. Yew York, Miami, D.C., and stuff like that." "Where did you go?" "Well Canada. We travelled in the east of Canada up to Quebec City." "You travelled a lot right?" "Yeah. In 1983 we went to west Canada. Let me see were elsew did we go. During the following years we went to central and south America. When I was in Highschool I spent a year in Europe. I went to Highschool in Spain for a year and travelled in Europe during the summer vacation before, during the vacations there and during the summer vacation after that year. Well my brother and I spent a year doing work and travel in asutralia in 1991 after high school. We also stayed in Neu Zealand for a few months. He met Charlotte, his wife, there she was doing the same thing we did there." "Well I did not know that." "You know now." "Let us see were do you want to go Michelle?" "A quiet place." "Where we went a few years ago. Up north to the parks." "Yeah. We spent time in Seattle and Denver the last two years." "What did you do on vacations until you met me?" "Travelled the US. National Parks."

"Ok. In 1997 we were in New York, 1998 in Boston, 1999 D.C., 2001 San Francisco, 2002 The Parks, 2003 with my parents in Sacremento, 2004 with my family in Sacremento." "I think we should go to the parks Tony." "Alright. We will."


	21. Vacation

August 2005

The family went to the parks in the north to spent the vacation there. It was quiet up there. The had rented an appartment. They took long walks in the woods and enjoyed the peace they had during those walkes as a family without cars, trucks or motorbikes. Not duty calling. Just them as a family.

When the kids were in bed one evening during the vacation Tony decided to cook for Michelle. When she came out of the kids room She could see the table was setted with candles on. "Tony!" "I wanted to surprise you." "Thank you. Why did oyu do that?" "You deserve it sweetheart." "Thank you." After dinner Tony pampered her with a bath and a massage. She fell asleep on the bed during the massage.

The next morning Tony took care of the kids and allowed Michelle to sleep longer. When she got up she found note on the table.

_Morning__ Michelle,_

_Sweetheart the kids and I are on a walk we will be home later. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Enjoy yourself._

_Tony_

When they returned close to noon Michelle was reading on the balcony. "Tony!" "Michelle!" He walked to her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for this morning." "You are welcome." "I did totally relaxed." "I am glad.

Tony was glad that she was relaxed and had time to sleep a little longer. He hoped that she would be able to gather some strength for the comeing months at home.


	22. Decision

October 2005

After their vacation at the parks up north, Michelle was working again. She and Tony both still had jobs that made sure that they would not have to go in the field. It gave both of them some sense of security.

They both had busy jobs at CTU which required them to play hard ball with the higher ups on a regular basis. Aside from that they also knew that their children were safe, where they are now in Daycare and in Kindergarden. They and their friends from CTU had survived a lot of things in the past and both of them knew what this job could do with people.

Tony had worked for the Government for the last 22 years. He served in the United States Marine Corps as a sniper for 13 years from 1983 to 1996 in operations with Jack Bauer in Bosnia and in other Countries like Sierra Leone, Ruanda, Panama, and Congo. Since 1996 he and Jack had worked for CTU. His has been third-in-command, second-in-command and is now Head of CTU.

Michelle has also working for the Government for 11 years. She had started at Division and has been at CTU for the past almost 9 years. She also has had several positions in CTU, which are, Internal Protocol Manager, Chief of Staff. Her actual position is second-in-command behind her husband Tony.

They had seen a lot over the past years and they continued to do this job, to protect their children and their future. At least that is what Tony had thought.

What Tony saw when he entered his wife´s made his heart constrict. He knew that something had to wrong. She sat at her desk with dark eyes, stiff shoulders and a hard face. He carefully closed the door and took the remote to cloud the windows from her hands, and clouded them himself. He sat on the edge of her desk and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Michelle?" she did not react at first, but after a minute she turned her head to look at him. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her lightly.

"What has got you sitting here in your office like this Michelle?" she smiled up at him and then looked at her folded hands. A moment later she took a picture frame from her desk and gave it to Tony. In the frame was a picture of her and Tony with their three children. Tony looked up at her questioning and saw her serious look. The kids or something concerning them has her sitting in her office that way. "Is something wrong with the kids?"

"No. Really the kids are fine. Their mother on the other hand is not fine. I am scared." She looked at him and could see the worry in his face. "Why are you scared Michelle?" "I spend my whole day at CTU chasing terrorists. We never know if this day ends with our shift or if we have to stay here because of a possible attack or something else. The kids have other people around them the whole day. I hardly see them. When we come home in the evening and our housekeeper has picked them up, it is almost bed-time."

"What are you saying Michelle?" "I cannot do this anymore Tony. I have returned to work 2 weeks ago and I already miss being at home with the kids." He looked at her intently. "Michelle?" she stood up and faced him looking directly at him. "Tony I love being an agent at CTU, really. I just miss being a mother at the moment. I need to be at home for some time. Could you look for a replacement for me?" he nodded and she smiled thankfully at him.

When she wanted to go to un-cloud the windows he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He put his hand under her chin, and made her look at him. "Michelle I understand you and if that is what you want to do then I will support you. You have to do what makes you happy and what you feel comfortable with." "Thank you Tony." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. He saw tears in her eyes when he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Go home and take a break." She nodded against his forehead and went to get her stuff.

After she had left the office Tony looked after her asking himself if he had missed something or had not noticed something. He went back to his office and asked Jack to come see him.

"Jack we have a problem." "What is it Tony?" Tony looked at Jack for a second. "Jack we need a new second-in-command, because Michelle wants to stay home with the children for a while." Jack nodded and thought for a second. "Well looks like we will have to have some job-interviews."

"It definitely looks that way, and we need to find someone by yesterday Jack. Michelle was pretty desperate to get home as soon as possible." "Tony, what about Nadia Yassir? She has had the training and has been with CTU for two years." Jack looked pretty serious. "I will talk to her Jack."

In the evening when Tony came home he found his wife and their children playing in the living-room. She looked content and happy. Those were the most important things he wanted for his wife.


End file.
